elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingredient Classification 21: Mort Flesh
Summary *Location: This is part of the Hero's Guides to The Elder Scrolls Online, a three-part collection of books to assist the player in . This is part of the Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus collection. *Author: Gargrell Sorick Contents Fingers, tongues, and hearts of those reanimated by necromancy were once difficult to come by. Unscrupulous apothecary owners would often resort to digging up the dead, slicing up the parts, and dumping the rest for the dogs to chew on. But any alchemist worth their salt will tell you the reanimated dead have a different smell to them: still unpleasant, but a sweeter, more sickly odor. My master also orders tests on each and every appendage that is bartered here to ensure any grave robbers are run out of wayrest. But now, after the recent upheavals in Cyrodiil, our shelves sag under the weight of those slain by adventuring sorts and presented for payment: Expect to be disappointed at the reward received; the bottom has fallen out of the market. We have so many fingers, I've been arranging them in attractive piles based on nail length, color, and putrefaction. Mort flesh is already rotten, and our methods of preservation allow these appendages to last for months before turning skeletal, which decreases our need for further fingers. To ready mort flesh for sale, the chosen part of the corpse is severed, its quality noted, and it is place in a jar away from ingredients that might spoil or otherwise become contaminated. Careful handing is necessary, as every zombie I've had to dismember has been carrying a variety of unpleasant and potentially fatal diseases: Ataxia. Helljoint. Witbane. I've caught them all. So I am fortunate to work in a place where remedies are plentiful. Mort Heart The rotting heart, carefully pulled from within a zombie's rib cage using specific prying tools. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Tightens the flesh, making it tough as tanned leather. *Improves the ability to wound of those wielding axe, dagger, hammer, or sword. *Banishes weariness quickly, despite any physical exertion. *Bestows a benefit surely vampiric in nature: magical harm to the for and occasional curing to the instigator. Mort Finger A finger (no thumbs) from the corpse of the recently raised (and subsequently slain) zombie. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Imparts a healthy disregard for heat and flames in all forms. *Imparts an excellence in marksmanship and piercing ability. *Provides a boon to the thief or rapscallion seeking silence in their infiltration. *Radiates a general wellness that exudes from every pore. Mort Tongue The tongue of the deceased, sliced as far down the throat as possible. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Causes an adversary to protest greatly at the might of your strikes, whether with weapon or with fist. *Dismisses the effects of sparks and lighting cast by others, as a cloud or calming rod. *Allows you to run up a hill and keep your breath, or to lift an Orc's mace and keep your strength. *Yields an aptitude for weaving between the strikes of an opponent, as a Khajiit might. Appearances * Category:Online: Guides Category:Online: Books with Authors